The present invention addresses the conversion of analog signals to representative digital signals; specifically, the signals present invention deals with two-stage flash conversion of analog signals to representative digital signals.
Flash analog-to-digital signal converters generally apply a reference voltage to a resistor array and connect a first input of each comparator of an array of comparators to nodes intermediate each of the resistors in the array. Usually the resistors in the resistor array are all equal in value. An input analog signal is applied to the second input of each of the respective comparators. The voltage drops across the resistor array present a voltage input at the first input of each of the respective comparators. The various voltage inputs differ from each other by a predetermined differential amount which is established by the individual resistances in the resistive array. Comparison of the input analog signal to each of the various reference voltages presented will result in a first output presented by those comparators at which the input analog signal exceeds the respective reference voltage presented at a respective comparator, and will result in a second output by those comparators at which the input analog signal does not exceed the respective reference voltage presented at the respective comparator. The outputs of the comparators are applied to a logic circuit which is configured, or programmed, to present the various comparator outputs as a digital signal output which is representative of the various comparator outputs and which, in turn, represents the input analog signal applied to the various second inputs of the respective comparators. For such a flash converter circuit to present a digital representation of the input analog signal in n-bits, the converter must employ 2.sup.n resistors and 2.sup.n comparators.
In implementing such circuitry in CMOS technology, comparators occupy a relatively large amount of "real estate", or space, on a substrate. In an effort to miniaturize such analog-to-analog conversion circuits, prior art designers have developed two-stage flash converters, commonly known as half-flash analog-to-digital signal converters. Such a half-flash analog-to-digital converter will employ 2.sup.n resistors in establishing a reference resistor tree similar to the resistor tree required for a flash converter. However, the comparators are arranged differently, since a comparator occupies more real estate than is required for a resistor. For example, an n-bit analog-to-analog half flash conversion circuit may have a first stage comparator circuit with respective comparators having a first input connected every nth resistor node so that comparison of the input, or received, analog signal applied to the second input of each respective first stage comparator with the reference voltage present at the first input of each respective comparator yields a first iteration indication at the outputs of the first stage comparators which is representative of a predetermined number of the most significant digits of the digital representation of the received analog signal.
This first iteration indication is applied to a logic circuit which is employed to selectively energize particular switches in an array of switches. The particular switches effect electrical connection of selected resistive nodes among the plurality of resistive nodes associated with each of the first iteration comparators to the first inputs of a second array of comparators. For example, where the analog-to-digital converter is to present an n-bit representation of the received analog signal, and the first iteration comparators are connected to a primary resistive node at every nth resistive node, n-1 resistive nodes exist intermediate each secondary resistive node to which the first inputs of the first iteration comparators are connected. Thus, n-1 secondary comparators are required to further refine the digital representation of the received analog signal. The most significant resistive node within each of the secondary resistive node groups is selectively switched to a first secondary comparator, the second most-significant resistive node within each of the secondary node groups is selectively switched to a second secondary comparator, and the third most-significant resistive node within each of the secondary node groups is selectively switched to a third secondary comparator. The various outputs of the respective secondary comparators are provided to a logic circuit which interprets the secondary comparator outputs appropriately to represent the less-significant digits of the digital representation of the received analog signal. The logic circuit then proceeds to combine the representations presented by the first iteration comparators with the representations provided by the second iteration comparators (i.e., the most-significant digits and the less-significant digits of the digital, binary, representation) to present as an output the n-bit representation of the received analog signal.
Thus, the two-stage flash converter for an n-bit digital representation of a received analog signal requires n first iteration comparators and n-1 second iteration comparators. By way of example, an 8-bit analog-to-digital converter would require 256 comparators if implemented in a flash construction, but would require only 15 comparators if implemented in a two-stage flash configuration.
There are, however, problems with a two-stage flash converter circuit configuration. The switching of the secondary comparators in electrical connection with the resistor tree imposes noise by the sudden introduction of an RC component comprising the resistance at the node to which the secondary comparator is switched, and the inherent capacitance in the switch employed to effect such an electrical connection. Such an RC component, suddenly imposed, generates noise which is manifested as a disturbance of the reference signals presented at each of the secondary comparators and imposes a time delay by the time required for the reference signal to settle after the disturbance is injected by the switching operation. Moreover, the RC factor varies depending upon where the secondary comparator was connected in the resistor tree, since the resistance at different nodes of the resistor tree varies along its length.
There is a need for a half flash analog-to-digital converter which will realize the space-saving benefits of employing fewer comparators, but will not suffer from the inherent speed limitations heretofore experienced by half flash analog-to-digital converters.